Tonight
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: My back was slammed hard against the wall, my hands pinned near my shoulders and Mitchie pushing her body hard against mine. Demena Delena Semi Lovez Demi Selena
1. Movies

**I have more stories coming up, some really crazy ones maybe, I don't know yet. I'm still on vacation..like all summer except two weeks before school, but when my bestie goes home I will be writing my butt off, I'll miss her. Anyway enjoy, this is one of many unfinished stories.**

"Alex what are you doing?" I hear Derrick, my brother Justin's best friend ask. I didn't have time to answer him since I was busy tossing all my dirty clothes under my bed as I picked up school books and magazines. "Well its just fun to be ignored," I hear him say before I stop to turn to him. He's a blonde boy with hair that usually falls over his eyes. He's wearing dark jeans and a black shirt with some shoes he decided to color blue and green for some reason. I think Derrick was the only boy my mom actually allowed in my room with the door shut, I mean sometimes without thinking I would change in front of him, but then he'll complain and run out…boys. I was standing in a above the knee blue-jeaned skirt, yellow top and some fish-net stockings with my black converse. My style was always unique and no one was going to forget it, my hair laid across my shoulders. I was tossing things under my bed for what seemed liked forever until I heard Justin's voice from outside my door. It was a whisper at first that grew, followed by Mitchie's laughter. I knew her voice or her laugh from anywhere, it was sweet and gentle and didn't overpower everyone's voice who was speaking. I stood up straight and ran to my mirror pressing my hair down as Derrick walked over to me.

"You know Alex one day you're going to have to stop oogling your best friend and tell her how you feel," Derrick said before I stared at him and my door opened. Mitchie walked in with her hair straight, jeans and a dark blue top and some converses, she got that from me. I stared, her face was all I really paid any attention to, the sounds my brother and his friend was making was drowned out by Mitchie's.

"Alex, Alex are you okay?" she asked me as I began blinking a few times before nodding.

"Something was trying to get in my eye"

"So why didn't you close them?"

"That would have been a good idea," I said laughing before she wrapped her arm around my neck. We always did this when we saw each other, and I think she purposefully hugged me too many times in a day, my skin would heat up and my cheeks would burn a bit, and I knew she felt that change in my body. I never hugged back, my arms would stay to the side and she'd pull back smiling as big as ever. Justin and Derrick would always smile at the two of us before saying something stupid like.._oh just get married already._

"Um we don't want to stick around for the honeymoon," Derrick laughed as Mitchie eyed them. We didn't think anything of their words, or at least I didn't until recently. I mean everything Mitchie does just makes me smile. The way her hair moves, the way she smiles, just everything.

"So what are we doing today guys?" Mitchie asked as the boys shrugged. As long as I stayed with her, who cares what we did. "Alex?"

"Huh?" Crap, lost in my thoughts again.

"What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want.." wow that's just giving her an invitation to do whatever she wants, wait duh, I said that.

"Well it doesn't matter, what do you want to do?" she faced me. We ignored the boys after that, or at least I did. I sort of forgot they were in the room as I stared at Mitchie.

"I mean, whatever, we like the same things anyway, so what are we gonna' do?" I asked before Justin grabbed Mitchie's arms.

"How about we choose since you two will go back and forth all day," he turned to Derrick. Mitchie was still starring at them and I was looking at the side of her face. She had a blank expression, her lips pushed together and her hands folded between each other. The boys spoke for at least a minute and I was glad they did because I just stared at the girl that was pulling on my heart. Just as I was about to look away Mitchie stared at me from the corner of her eye, her head turned and she smiled. I guess I was smiling dumbly at her and it would be rude not to smile back…crap I was caught.

"So your birthday is tomorrow, how about we just hang out, the two of us," I heard Mitchie ask. I really didn't have anything planned for the day I was turning seventeen.

"Um yeah," I said as Justin spoke.

"We'll head to the movies, come on girls," he said as Mitchie laughed and pulled my arm towards her. I willingly fell over into her before her arm linked with mine. I was glad she didn't grab my hand because I'm pretty sure it was sweating, gross I know but yeah it was.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"So what movie do you girls want to see?" Derrick asked as Mitchie let my arm go. I wanted to still be close to her, but I guess I was lucky she didn't move. Everything tingled inside of me and I felt actually, I don't know a giddy kind of happiness around her.

"Oh we could see _Dead Bunnies or Killer Psycho_ or…," Mitchie stopped and turned to me. I knew it was coming, she would ask me what I wanted to see and I would say whatever she wanted and she'd say the same thing. I sighed loudly before her eyes met mine. I don't know why I felt a surge of energy shoot through me when her eyes met mine but it did.

"We could see Killer Psycho unless you want to see that bunny one," Damn it, why can't I just say one movie and not give her a choice.

"Killer Psycho it is, four please," Justin quickly said before anyone could protest. Mitchie just laughed and followed Justin as I stared at Derrick.

"I can't believe that you guys are so blind"

"To what?"

"Um hello, no one goes back and forth like that unless they like the other person, and I guess friends do like choose stuff but you two are kinda…"

"I don't know, It feels so good to feel like this when I'm with Mitchie. I just love being around her, everything feels so perfect, but I know she'll never feel the same way."

"And you know this because?"

"Well she's had a boyfriend"

"And so have you"

"Yeah but I never did anything with my boyfriend," wait was I suppose to tell him that?

"Alex, I will only tell you this once..Mitchie did not sleep with Zac"

"Um huh, and you know this because?"

"It doesn't matter, maybe she told you that because you were all over your boyfriend that she didn't want to feel like.."

"You know too much about this. Did Mitchie say anything to you?"

"What? No…No, I'm just.."

"Don't lie to me"

"I'm not, look Alex…its best to just getting your feeling all out in the open, because once you get lost, there's no coming back," I heard him and it was so confusing.

"Thanks a lot Dr. Phil," I said before Mitchie ran back to me and slid her fingers between mine. I looked her in the eyes but she looked away before pulling me into the double doors. We walked into the dark theater room, the boys were at the concession stand since they knew what we liked, we went to the movies every week, good thing I always got out of paying Justin back. I would never make Mitchie pay him and tell him I got the money at home, he'd fall for it every time.

"Where do you want to sit?" Mitchie asked. I think it was best to just look at her until she decided herself. My eyes moved from hers and onto her lips. I wanted to look away but the blue light that bounced off her face from the screen transfixed me to her skin. "We can sit up here," Mitchie said looking away before tugging me. I couldn't believe that I was actually starring at her lips. She slid past two guys who were smiling at us before she continued to tug me further into the people. We stopped where there were only two seats. I gulped, it was super crowded and I was never use to sitting next to Mitchie at the show.

"What about the boys?" I asked as she pointed below us, there were two seats directly in front of us so I nodded and sat down as she followed.

"I've never been to the show when it was this crowded," Mitchie whispered as I turned to her. Now her eyes were shining a bit blue as I nodded. She was starring at me before I heard my brother and his friend pushing through people in our row.

"There is no room, go down there," I said pointing to the seats in front of us. Derrick smiled but Justin pouted before tossing candy into my lap. The boys hopped over the seat as Derrick smiled at me. His eyes shifted from me to Mitchie a few times. My heart was racing because I was scared she would take notice and say something. But she never did, he just stopped and hit my knee before facing the front. I didn't turn to look back at Mitchie after that. Not only was I scared, but my stomach was hurting now, stupid Derrick.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Somewhere in the middle of the movie Mitchie had placed her hand on the armrest in the middle of us. I didn't know and dropped my hand there as well. My fingers burned from her touch, not in a bad way but it caused butterflies to do flips in my stomach. I was about to pull my hand away when Mitchie gripped my fingers between her hand and placed our palms close together. I turned to her and she faced me smiling before I turned back to the screen. Maybe she was scared or something but whatever the case this is exactly why I refused to sit next to her. I mean its great that I'm getting exactly what I want, but what if I'm taking all of this the wrong way? Then what?

A few minutes later some guy on screen hopped out and stabbed some girl who was in a wheelchair. There was so many things wrong with that, most people in the theater screamed but I couldn't focus on the screen. Mitchie was no longer in her chair completely, she was pushed towards my chair and her head laying against my shoulder. I could feel myself sweat from how fast my body was pumping the blood. I swallowed and it sounded loud, Mitchie had to take notice and if she didn't whatever she was smoking I needed some of it.

………………………………………………………………………………….

After the show everyone began filing out. We stayed in our seats and Derrick turned to me with a huge grin on his face meeting me and Mitchie's imparted fingers before looking back up.

"So, girls, how was the movie," I began shaking a bit as Mitchie released my hand and dropped hers on my knee. Everything tensed up, Derrick saw it and Justin barley noticed.

"I was a bit scared, good thing I sat with Alex," Mitchie brushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear before turning to me. I regained feeling in my leg and pushed myself out of my seat, stared at each of them before making my way from among the seats. I don't know what they did after that but my stomach was bubbling like crazy, I wanted to throw up, I could feel it slide up my throat and sit in the middle getting ready to come out. I fled into the bathroom and rushed into a stall, no one was in there so within seconds I let out all the popcorn and candy I stuffed myself with since I was extremely nervous. Washed my face with a towel and stared at myself in the mirror until Mitchie walked in looking lost.

"Alex are you okay?"

"Yea, I think the popcorn got to me," I lied, because the feeling was coming back with her near me.

"Oh, um, so how about we just do something… just the two of us" she smiled. Why did that sound so wrong to me? I mean not wrong but super kinky and….

"Yeah, a sleepover sounds fun," I stood up straight away from the sink and took a deep breath before walking back out towards my brother and his friend.

………………………………………………………………………

"So Alex, what happened back there?" Derrick asked. Mitchie and Justin were laughing in front of us, maybe a few feet ahead.

"I don't know what you mean"

"You ran to the bathroom, Alex the more you let her touch you the worse those feelings you're having will get"

"I don't know what to do, I can't just tell her, besides I don't even know if I…. I mean, she never seen me as a…girl's girl"

"Yeah, but if you continue to lie to her, what friendship will either of you really have?"

"A unbroken friendship," I spotted our house as Mitchie looked over her shoulder. Her hair flew over her shoulder and pressed against her cheek as she faced me, smiled and laughed before placing her head on Justin's shoulder.

Continuing when I don't feel dizzy and have my bestie stealing my laptop…


	2. Mitchie

**Its hot and I'm bored to death which is why I'm writing, but I wanted to tell you guys that my Demi Lovato concert was amazing, she took my poster, grabbed my hand..almost cut it on one occasion and spoke to me head on a few times Friday..check out the videos but other than that enjoy. /user/SakariNichols**

Derrick parted ways as Mitchie followed me and Justin up to the house. I was kinda glad she was a few steps ahead of me but then again, with her in front of me it was hard for my eyes to pull away. Her hips swayed as she reached every step, her hair shifted a bit and before I knew it she stopped to look back at me. Justin brushed against my shoulder before making it into the house. It was a bit awkward because I was seven steps away from Mitchie and she was smiling down at me.

"What?" I asked running my fingers along the railing as I made it one step at a time.

"You're slower than a snail," she replied as I nodded and as soon as the third step came into view my arm was grabbed and I was pulled up the last few steps until I knocked into Mitchie. I knew that wasn't intentional but it happened, she went back against the wall and my body pressed against hers. I felt her fingers slowly grip my arm before she loosened them. Her breath knocked against my lips and our eyes stayed glued on to each other's before she bit her bottom lip and I pulled away. My heart was pounding in my chest so hard that I swear I could hear the rhythmic beating in my ears.

"Um sorry," I whispered.

"No its totally my fault," she replied before running her fingers through her hair. To avoid what I knew was going to be a awkward silence I made my way into the house knowing she'd follow.

"Hey Alex check this out," Max yelled from the kitchen. On his head was a silver pot and on top of it looked like wads of gum. And as he soon showed me, it was in fact gum. He was chewing a few pieces and spitting them up in the air before catching them on his head, or technically the pot on his head so that he could make a gum pie for the ants. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was adopted or dropped onto our doorstep by aliens.

"Hi girls," my mom squealed from her room. She made it our way as I rolled my eyes and Mitchie giggled before hugging my mom. "So are you staying for dinner?"

"Oh I was going to ask if I can stay over, I'll just call my mom a little bit later" Mitchie's eyes came to mine, god why did she look at me? None of this involved me, or at least my mom, and her mom didn't involve me.

"Okay, sure, and I'll call your mom, we haven't spoken all day" and after that my mom left the room and Mitchie came dancing my way. She was like a mad woman sometimes but not in a going crazy pulling pranks like I do kind of way, but she did things randomly.

"Lets dance," she asked as I stared at her extended hand.

"No, I don't dance and there is no music," I said as she twirled into me, her arms falling over my shoulders and her lips pressing against my ear before she whispered.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun," my body tensed up as I shook before she pulled our hands together, cupped mine and placed one of hers against my back and began humming. Max was still shooting gum into the air and onto his head and as we slowly moved around.

"Mitchie don't you think that us twirling around my house is a little weird?"

"No its normal, besides you're the best dance partner in the world," she knew exactly what to say just to have her way. Our cupped hands slowly turned into intertwined fingers and if I didn't know any better I swear she was rubbing the back of my hand.

"Alex," Justin whispered. I turned to him finally getting snapped out of this small dance routine and pulled away from Mitchie. She giggled before turning to see what Max was doing. "Come here," he sounded bossy, I swear if I wasn't desperate to have my heart to slow down I wouldn't of gave in. I ran over to Justin and he pointed upstairs. I followed him before he stopped at my room.

"Really Justin, you pulled me away from Mitchie for this?" I asked as he reached for my doorknob, I gave in and made it to the middle of my floor before he pointed up.

"Oh my…did Derrick do that?" I asked panicking, it was a large heart on the ceiling, I mean I swear I was with the boy all day, and how did he even get into my room without me noticing.

"I thought I'd warn you about the big heart on the ceiling engraved with the names Mitchie and Alex for life written across it," that's when I stopped and turned to my brother.

"Justin why would you do this?"

"Because its funny seeing you panic"

"Okay fine, I panicked now take it down"

"Why, I think Mitchie will love it"

"Justin stop and take it down"

"But I like it, and I bet Mitchie's going to love it"

"Bet I'm going to love what," my eyes quickly darted to the girl who's voice filled the room. I ran over to her and held my fingers over her eyes.

"Justin get rid of it now"

"Get ride of what, I want to see it," Mitchie complained before plucking at my fingers.

"And if I don't?" he asked smiling brightly.

"I will make the rest of your days on this planet a living hell," I shouted as Mitchie removed my fingers, Justin pointed his wand up against the ceiling and as Mitchie looked up our names disappeared.

"So you're telling me you don't want me looking at a giant heart?"

"Its not….Justin get ride of it," I said once more and he did before walking out.

"You girls don't do anything I wouldn't"

"Your brother is a bit weird today," Mitchie laughed sitting on the edge of my bed as I closed the door.

"Today? You mean everyday," I answered back as her eyes shifted around the room. I watched her fingers slowly move against the satin sheets before she sighed and ran her tongue across her lips.

"Um, so what should we do tonight?" how come my brain is working like this? Every time she mentioned something seamlessly harmless my mind switches it and creates something totally kinky.

"What do you want to do?" wow, what a lame move Alex, really lame.

"I guess after dinner we could go down the block and get ice cream, and talk and stuff…because I really want to talk," now even though that may of came out all serious and stuff, it wasn't it was like she had to tell me something but it wasn't really worth telling. And knowing Mitchie I bet she'd stop before telling me what she had to say anyway.

"Ice-cream check," I made my way over to her before sitting down. Usually I had something to say but it just didn't feel right speaking with these feelings taking over me.

"So the movie was fun"

"Yeah if you like killers and mass murders invading a quiet town"

"But it was a good movie"

"Sure, lets go with that," I fell onto my back, breathing as best as I could but I guess Mitchie decided to make it harder when she slowly climbed on top of me.

"What are you doing," I asked sitting up before her hands crashed against my shoulders. "Ow"

"I'm bored"

"Yeah but what gives you the right to straddle me?"

"I have the right to do whatever I want"

"Ha funny get off," my legs were burning and everything in between was pounding. I reached for Mitchie's waist and began pushing up on her.

"Oh come on Alex, play nice"

"Mitchie I'm telling you to get off"

"No," she giggled lowering herself but that's when one of her legs fell between mine and the warmth coming from her body sent me into a small state of shock and I grabbed Mitchie as hard as I could and flipped her over before overtaking her.

"I said stop," I was breathing hard above her and we barley did anything, she was still laughing as my eyes danced around her face. My fingers were thumping and my heart was running a marathon. God her lips looked so plump and tasty. I blinked a few times as she stopped laughing and once again our eyes met. Her fingers slowly trailed up my legs and I pushed myself back like an idiot and fell against the floor hard.

"Alex are you okay?" Mitchie sat up and stared down at the floor before belting out the loudest laugh she could do. "I'm so sorry," she claimed before getting on the floor and towering over me. "You want me to kiss you and make it better" whoa…where did that come from. I turned to Mitchie, maybe she made a mistake I let her lift me up before I knocked her against the bed and ran into the hallway.

"Hey Alex look, fifty-nine" Max pointed to the top of his head before I lifted his pot, turned it upside down and tapped his head.

"Amazing new look Max, where'd you get it?" I asked before Mitchie looked into the hall, I watched as she made it next to me before Max whined and before smiling.

"Hairy gum for ants" he said before moving along.

"GIRLS DINNER"

**So I forgot where this chapter was going, once again my friend woke up..anyway I have jury duty tomorrow, which sucks! I'm only 20 and have to do crappy jury duty!**


	3. Magic

**I'm in a….I don't know but tension mood or something if that makes since. I'm trying to make things steamy..I have other one-shots to post but I want to finish this first, who knows about THE CLASS TRIP, that story amazes me, anyway enjoy.**

Mitchie and I made it down the stairs in no time before sitting at the table. I couldn't stop thinking about how amazing it felt when she was above me, and she's never done that before, well not until now. She sat next to me at the table, across from us was Justin and Max, and my mom and dad sitting at the ends.

"So Alex, tell mom what you did to your wall," Justin spoke up.

"I didn't do anything, for the first time, little mister perfect here used magic without adult supervision just so he could write on my ceiling, I would of done much worse in his room," I said before lowering my voice, "much worse." Mitchie giggled as I faced her, her smile stopped my heart for a second.

"So Max, I wanted to ask you this while I was cooking but I decided that now is the best time, why is there a load of gum on your head?" my mom asked my brother before starring at it. I think she's the type of person who just gives up on her kids after a while, well Max at least.

"Alex did it," his finger darted directly to me.

"What..ugh, no, he was shooting it into the air, I mean who are you going to believe, a boy with gum in his hair who always does stupid things or me?" both of my parents turned to me before looking down at their plates.

"You're always behind something…" Justin paused before saying, "ALEX."

"Oh like you aren't mister goody stinky two shoes"

"Alex couldn't have been the one to do anything, we were at the show remember Justin, and I was with her the entire time we came here," Mitchie's voice sounded eerily creepy. I mean she usually stuck up for me but everything about her now seemed to send shivers down my body.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

After dinner me and Mitchie did actually leave t get ice-cream.

"So how come you never speak to Harper anymore?"

"I do, but its just, I don't talk to her a lot anymore, I mean, I talk to her when I need to talk," I couldn't tell Mitchie that Harper was my go to girl about everything. I mean I couldn't talk to her about all these feelings that were shooting through my body and how fast she made blood pulse through my veins.

"Oh, um so I thought I'd talk to you about…..something," I turned to Mitchie and nodded, keeping my mouth shut as her eyes met mine. They sparkled a bit from the moon that someone came into the sky, wow, when did it turn night?

"Anything, I'm your go to girl," wow I'm such a loser for saying that but I did manage a giggle out of the girl.

"Well its kind of life changing,"

"How life changing?"

"Um big I guess," he hand knocked into mine before she pulled it away.

"How big?"

"Major"

"The suspense is killing me," I whispered dully as she ran her fingers down my arm quickly before ours connected. I froze, I would have stopped walking if I would of just forgot my feet could move, but I did forget to breath. I wanted to move my hand but then again hers felt amazing between mine, like they belonged there.

"Well I don't want to freak you out or anything," I know she's not trying to say what I want her to say because if she is I'm so not ready. "So I spoke to my mom and dad about it and well….you know parents…." What in the world was she talking about?

"Please just….what?" wow that was desperate, I didn't want my heart broken, but what if she was about to say she loved me? What if she was going to say she wanted to kiss me right then and there? What if….

"You know you mean the world to me Alex and I just thought that we could be friends forever and…" why did she stop? Was she about to say she loved me? Oh god please say so.

"I'm moving," WHAT?????

"WHAT??" I asked before pulling my hand away from hers. So instead of telling me she loved me, and instead of using her words slowly to say that she love me which is what I wanted her to say she's moving? "Funny, but what is it?"

"That's it, I'm moving," her voice was low before I studied her face.

"But you can't move," I think at that exact moment my heart broke into a million little pieces before I stepped back. My chest was burning and I began breathing a bit harder. "Mitchie you can't move because…because," I stopped, there was no use in telling her now, she was moving and there was nothing I could do. "Where to?" her eyes were sad and so was my heart.

"I don't know, but wherever it is, its too far from you," her words made everything worse and I, Alex, the girl who never showed emotions let out a river of tears in front of the one person I never showed weakness to.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The ice-cream shop didn't make anything better. I sat across from Mitchie in a booth near the back of the place. The creamed colored walls were plastered with different colored lights and designs. I had a untouched sundae sitting in front of me while Mitchie's ice-cream cone stood no chance against her. I watched as she slowly trailed her tongue around the edge of the frozen treat before she cupped the top with her mouth and plucked the smelled piece from it. The she would look up at me and I dropped my head. No matter what I did my mind always came back to her.

"You can always visit," was the first thing she said besides a double scooped chocolate cone please.

"It won't be the same," my voice was groggy like I had just awoken and decided to speak.

"I know…maybe we could convince my mom to letting me stay with you and your parents," I had no idea where that came from but that idea was better than her moving.

"Yeah, maybe that'll work"

"It has to," she stood from her place and made it onto my side of the booth before placing her pinky finger into my sundae.

"Hey that's mine"

"Its melting with you just sitting here," she plucked at it again before grabbing the spoon and sliding the content onto it. "I bet its good," she smiled and quickly removed the stuff from the spoon before digging in it again, this time placing the silver object in front of me.

"I can't eat this, I'm too stressed,"

"Oh come on," with one quick movement I gave in and swallowed the contents, and I swear I could taste her strawberry lip-gloss. The next spoonful went to her mouth, and then mine. I'm not sure how long we've been eating the thing but the store was closed when we looked up and we only had one spoon of the stuff left.

"We should go," I said as Mitchie nodded and she acted as if she was going to move but instead she smashed the ice-cream onto my cheek and let out a huge laugh. I grabbed her arms and pulled her into me trying to knock the contents onto her, I was a few inches from her face when she wiggled free and jumped away. The shop owner, some new guy with dark hair watched us. He laughed before unlocking the door and Mitchie darted out with me following after her. Nothing was going through my mind at that moment. The streets were pretty empty, a few house lights were on and maybe a few cars on the rode but that was it. I turned around quickly almost giving myself whiplash before I spotted Mitchie laughing behind a tree.

"Oh very funny, crap I forgot a napkin," I said this after a drop of the ice-cream smeared on my arm. Mitchie walked over to me smiling.

"I'm sorry Alex, here let me get it,"" her hands fell onto my face.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh stop being a baby," she answered before leaning into me, I closed my eyes. I swear I was waiting for her lips to fall in place but they never did, I felt her tongue run across my face and I shook, my heart raced and she noticed. She pulled back.

"Okay back to your place"

"Um, yeah," neither one of us spoke about me shaking at her touch, or her running her tongue along delicate parts of my skin.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Max was laying on the couch when I got home, my mom picking gum from his hair and Justin on the computer playing chess. We passed by them all and made it to my room and that's when I remembered Mitchie telling me about the move.

"So is it definite that you're moving or is there something that could change your parents minds?"

"Its definite, but my mom knows how much everything here means to me," I sat against my headboard as Mitchie said this.

"Yeah…everything," I whispered as she turned to me.

"Especially you," how come her speaking like this didn't make me react all crazy like I thought I would. Her touching me was the only reaction I could get a stir from until… she sat on the bed in front of me, I crossed my legs before her head fell into my lap when she turned away.

"Adults are stupid"

"Well some are," my legs began burning, her hair tickled my skin as she let her fingers drop on my left one, running them slowly up and down in the same spot. "There's something else I wanted to talk about"

"If its to deal with moving then I don't want to hear about it"

"No, its about us"

"Oh," I went quiet after that, I ran my fingers through Mitchie's hair as she closed her eyes. Then a few moment later she raised her head, my hand dropped and she came a little closer into me. Her hands rested on my thighs and our eyes searched each other's faces.

"If I don't do this I think I'll regret it for my entire life," her words sounded like something I would of said, or at least wanted to say.

"Close your eyes"

"You're not going to like feed me anything gross are you?"

"Just close your eyes," and with that I did, I waited for something to happen but as the seconds ticked away my heart began to speed up. My legs were no longer burning and the warm hands that held my legs were now cupping my face. My heart was pounding in my ears and once again everything from my waist down tingled like crazy. I felt Mitchie's forehead land on mine, I opened my eyes and she was staring directly at me. Her breath trailed along my lips. She didn't move after she saw me looking at her, I came into her with my eyes open before closing them. Our lips touched and it was everything I thought it would be. The noises that once crowded my mind grew quiet. My hands landed on Mitchie's waist and I slowly lifted myself up into her, it was now or never. She fell onto her back and I landed on top of her, neither of us letting go of the other or parting our lips. My heart couldn't be silenced. I ran my fingers up her arms before plucking her fingers away from me and pinning them to the bed. Her leg slid between mine. Breathing seemed much harder to do as I tried pushing my lips even harder against hers but we were already as close as we could get. She was the one who ran her tongue across my lips, I quickly granted her entry and was now completely sure that her strawberry lip-gloss was what I tasted.

**I'm glad you guys liked the previous chapter, I thought that writing a care free Alex or whatever would lighten everything up, I kinda got lost on this at first but I think I'm in good standing now. The court thing was retarded, I went..sat for three hours and went home, what a waste of time.**


	4. Memories

**I can't believe that it's been twenty something days since the last update. I have never failed this hard before, but never again, well in this story at least because I was shown the way in which I will carry out the final chapters thanks to, Kittyspotneko. Okay so please enjoy and I am so sorry for the delay, I have to get use to my new laptop and hide the sims3 during writing power hours between 10pm and 3am.**

I couldn't believe this was happening. I could feel her tongue slide into my mouth, I don't know why it made me smile but it did. I was about to press our lips even harder together until I felt nails rub against my skin. That's when that small pressure turned into a sort of shoving motion. I sat up straddling Mitchie but I guess she didn't like that and so I climbed off of her as she stared straight ahead. My heart was pounding and my body was screaming and tingling but Mitchie didn't say or do anything but stare straight at my bedroom door. I was praying to myself that she wouldn't bolt out of here like a bat from hell because that was the best kiss in my life. I faced her from the side but she still didn't move. She blinked, sighed, and picked at her nails before I finally laid back on my stomach. The silence was killing me.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't…I mean I didn't" she was stuttering over words, and breaking up sentences without completing them.

"Mitchie it's okay," I replied getting ready to sit back up but that's when she stood. I watched her as best as I could but the only thing I saw was her running out of the room. I quickly pressed my fingers into the sheets below and pushed myself up before standing to my feet, not giving them enough time to get balance before I ran after the girl.

"Mitchie it's really okay," I shouted as she skipped a few steps as she spiraled down the staircase. "Mitchie it's okay," I said again, stopping when I saw my mother's eyes burn into mine. She didn't even know what went on and yet it killed me to have her looking so concerned. I snapped out of it when I heard a door click. I turned to where the brunette once stood and rushed out after her. I finally had a chance to catch my breath when I saw her leaning against a wall letting tears slowly drip onto her cheeks. I didn't want to move any closer, but I also didn't want to leave her room to run.

"That was completely stupid and…"

"Look Mitchie it's okay. If you want to forget about it we can," I wanted to know why she kissed me exactly. But I also wanted to know why I was pushing things so fast. I guess I can't take the entire waiting thing, because that's just the kind of person I am.

"I not only want to forget, I want to just go back and erase it," her eyes trailed up to mine. The lights above reflecting off her tears. No windows sat in the hallway which made it a bit shadowed in some areas. "You can do that right?" I stepped a bit closer, now knowing that running was the least of my problems. She actually wanted me to use magic to what? Erase the kiss I was waiting my entire life for?

"I don't think it works that way, but we can just forget it"

"I can't JUST forget it Alex," she stopped speaking, brushing her tears against the back of her right hand. It made me feel all warm inside knowing she kinda didn't want to forget. "I panicked, I mean I'm moving and so I panicked and that happened," that? Can she call a kiss a that?

"So you panicked?" I felt my heart stop when I asked her. She stood off the wall now, closing the small space that was between us before nodding.

"I don't want us to not be friends because of it, I…I panicked," her voice sounded shaky. I gave her a faint smile, hoping she could see through it, but I had no such luck.

"Its okay, I understand, can you stop running now?" Her hand landed in mine before she laughed and pulled me into a hug. My heart was pounding a mile a minute hard against my chest, begging to burst from my skin, but then again, I think it was breaking. When Mitchie pulled back my mom stepped into the hall. We both faced her as her crossed arms knocked into the archway.

"You girls okay?" her voice was concerned, a weird kind of concerned.

"Yeah," we said in unison before looking at each other and smiling. I just had to accept it. Mitchie was moving, and what I thought was going to be the best kiss ever, was the best kiss ever, but wasn't passed to me for the reason I first believed. She was scared of losing me, and I was just desperate.

………………………………......................................................................................

It took me a while to walk Mitchie home, she didn't want to stay after all. I just took in her appearance every few steps before she would catch on and turn to me. I'd quickly face the street and make fun of someone in a car. I could barley think after our conversation in the hall. But we did once again talk about her moving and stuff, that depressed me a lot, but she didn't seem to mind it much. I mean earlier she was dying to stay and now it almost seemed as if she wanted to go. I stood in front of her house. A two flat with no steps out front, and walked her to the door. She faced me and smiled and I pulled her into a long hug. I don't care how awkward it was for her, it comforted me. When I pulled back our eyes met and my heart leaped but I kept my cool. A kiss fell upon my cheek and Mitchie went inside. I sighed and stared up at the stars. A few were out tonight, but it seemed like the star Mitchie and I named together was fading out a bit.

"_Okay Alex choose a star," Mitchie and I were fifteen, sitting at the beach together with our families not that far away. The both of us in our swimsuits, me in a ark blue bikini with strings to hold up the sides and neck area and Mitchie in her bright yellow one-piece. She was totally against showing off her stomach this summer, but I thought it was perfectly toned and tanned._

"_I think they all have official names," I said as if I was some big sea star expert. "I'm no sea star expert."_

"_Alex that's the sky, a sea star is in the sea"_

"_I know," I joked before her fingers trailed along my stomach. She tapped my belly before pulling her hand back. We were both on the same towel, me laying down looking into the sky and her next to me. She twisted her body a bit before locking eyes._

"_Pick a star, we can call it…humm…Malix, or Itcty, or something," her smile made me giggle before I pointed to the end of the big dipper._

"_The last star, we can name Malix," I answered. She rested her head on my arm before pulling our fingers together. The sound of the ocean crashing against the beach made everything so soothing. I closed my eyes before something cold hit my stomach. I looked up to see Mitchie sprinkling sand designs against my skin. I placed my nose against her cheek and listened to her giggle before pulling back. No one came to get us this night, it was perfect._

It was a bit weird that I stood at Mitchie's door after she closed it for at least fifteen minutes, gathering thoughts together in my head. My birthday was tomorrow, well today, its past midnight. My mom didn't call my phone or anything. I stepped a few paces from the house before looking up at Mitchie's window. She was gazing at me, her chin pressed into the back of her hand. I nervously sent out a laugh before her eyes grew big and she ducked into the house. Who knows what that was about, but I was completely tired. I turned to walk away again, in the direction of my house.

"Happy Birthday Alex," I head a small almost seductive whisper crawl across the skies and reach me. I stopped and turned around fast before Mitchie lowered her blinds. My heart was beating at full speed again, or a few notches over. I love this girl, and she's moving why?

………………………………....................................................................................

The next morning I was awakened by a tap on the shoulder. I opened my eyes seeing a figure towering over me. I kicked my feet under the cover before trying to scream but I wound up wrapping myself under the sheets, and twisting so much that the floor became my face's friend.

"Ah…Ow," I muffled out clearly seeing the figure who was Derrick.

"Baby girl this isn't a horror movie"

"Are you sure, because you're always in them," I plucked what I could from around my arms before sitting up where I landed, up against my bean bag chair and a few teddy bears and photos.

"Happy Birthday, so how does it feel to be seventeen?"

"The same as sixteen, girlfriend-less," I guess that made something spark in the boy because he sent out the loudest laugh ever before sitting in front of me.

"Here baby doll, I've got something special for you," his eyes were shimmering. I knew he was up to something else, just like my brother. They schemed so perfectly together.

"Well I'll have to get to it later, I promised Mitchie that hers would always be the first I opened," Derrick raised his eyebrow before licking his lips and patting my knee.

"So what's the deal between you two? Justin said she flew out of here and seemed like she was never coming back"

"Well that's my brother for you, sticking his nose in places it never belongs, look Mitchie and I are fine," another eyebrow raise from him and I knew what he was thinking.

"And?"

"And we kissed alright, but she totally went into meltdown mode, I just think I'm over thinking the kiss, it was totally a panicked move," that didn't even sound right coming out of my mouth, let alone hers.

"So you kissed her?"

"No she kissed me, and it was fine until she freaked out," I was finally out of my sheet cocoon as I stood to look around my room.

"Well she kissed you, either way that's a good sign"

"No… bad sign, she regretted it. She actually wanted me to take it away," I plopped on my bed waiting for the boy to follow which he gladly did.

"That's weird because Mitchie..I mean"

"Mitchie what?" I knew he knew something I didn't but he was always a hard one to crack.

"So is she coming over?"

"MITCHIE WHAT?" I screamed but just as I did Justin ran in with one of Max's macaroni mind readers.

"Derrick lets go before Max wakes up," I watched as both boys disappeared into the hall. I wanted to scream again, it sounded like the right thing to do in my head but decided to go against it. I fell onto my back staring up at the bright white ceiling, I loved days like this as well.

"_Okay lets play twenty questions," I hear Mitchie ask. I hate this game because in some way, shape, or form she almost always gets me to tell her I'm in love with her. I close my eyes before falling onto my back against my dark green sheets. I open them and the bright ceiling is blinding me, but somehow I never seem to mind._

"_Okay you start," I tell her knowing she'd want to go first anyway._

"_Okay, do you like someone?" it always starts this way. I hate this game._

"_Well, if I say yes would you get mad because I haven't told you," I stop at that before adding words, "that I liked someone."_

"_Uh duh, I'm your best friend you have to tell me everything, its in our rulebook, so answer the question," I wait for a while before letting a smile trail over my lips. I turn my head towards her, spotting her eyes on my lips before she looks into my eyes._

"_I do, I have someone I like"_

"_Okay, who is this person? Do they have brown hair?" I think she knows. My heart always races on the second and third question. I swallow hard before looking back into the ceiling, it seems to calm me. I don't answer and that's when Mitchie leans over my face. Her hair falling against my face before she pulled some of it behind her ears. Small strings still lay against my lips, the sweet smell rubbing against my nose. She lowers her face to mine and narrows her eyes. There were so many times where I wanted to just "accidentally" knock into her lips, but I never tried it. That was dangerous territory._

I hear something moving, I turn to see my phone almost crash against the floor. I catch it before then and pull it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Happy Birthday again," Mitchie sounds excited.

"Thanks,"

"I have a surprise for you"

"What kind of…"

"Don't finish that sentence, come downstairs, I'm in the living room, and again Happy Birthday…love you," she said the end quick. Like she was in a haste to get it out before I'd catch on. I looked a hot mess, well not really but I felt a hot mess. I quickly climbed to my feet and stared into my full body mirror. I flashed myself my teeth, brushed my hair and prayed that these booty shorts don't expose me. I would not only traumatize my brothers but I think I'd push Mitchie away. Maybe I just wanted her to like me, maybe this was just a over reacting imagination I had and all the times Mitchie and I were close, were friendly times. I sucked in some air and made my way out of my room. Let this be one of those old times, where Mitchie brought me something and kissed me quick, as if it was nothing, But to me it meant the world.

**I'm still writing expect a update tomorrow, I need sleep now. I'm babysitting all weekend but I'm making tomorrow my sister's day because I had Friday and Saturday.**


	5. Match

**Okay like I promised, or maybe I didn't and just thought about it. Another chapter to "Tonight." I feel bad for waiting so long to update so I will do my best to update everyday until it is done. I start school in two and a half weeks and I have to move soon as well, before school starts or a bit after. I will not let that affect me. Anyway enjoy.**

I ran down the hall to the top of our spiral staircase before taking a deep breath. I took it one step at a time shuffling down the staircase just waiting to Mitchie face. I knew a smile would be planted across her skin, her eyes sparkling and a present just for me sitting between her palms. Once the front room came into view I couldn't see anyone except for my mom. She was in the kitchen making breakfast or something.

"Mom where's Mitchie?" I asked almost in a concerned voice as I stepped onto the hardwood floor and made my way over to her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," my mom never knew how to lie. It wasn't in her, so where did I get my genius from? Definitely not my dad, although Max and Justin got separate traits from him. My mom snickered and I narrowed my eyes at her before I felt pressure around my waist. I didn't turn around much but the little bit I did shift carried me to locking eyes with Mitchie.

"Happy Birthday," she whispered into my ear making me blush, I felt my cheeks warm as her hands slid away and I finally turned to her.

"Where's my present? Gimme gimme," I demanded stretching my arms out in front of the girl, wiggling my fingers all at the same time before she giggled and placed one of her hands across my eyes. I waited patiently as paper rattled and a cool breeze trailed over my neck. I swallowed hard before she removed her hands and placed a bag into it. The thing was bright green with purple tissue paper sitting in between the thing.

"I hope you like it, I asked your mom before I bought it," I turned back to the kitchen. My mom raised her hands, exposing her palms.

"Hey I wasn't the one who suggested it though," she turned away from me as Mitchie made her way over to the couch. I trailed behind her plopping onto the couch, crossing my legs and digging into the bag. I was saving my thank you for whatever was in the thing. My fingers scratched the surface of something as I moved my hand through the bag. Mitchie was still smiling, her eyes wide and excited as I tapped a box with my index finger.

"What's this?" I asked before Mitchie shrugged and bit her bottom lip. God if my mom wasn't in the kitchen I'd give her a thank you kiss right then and there. I wrapped my hand around the thing and plucked it from the bag before staring at it. The box was of a velvet red, held tightly together by a matching bow. The only thing that could fit in this square box was either, earrings which I despised getting as gifts, a necklace, or a bracelet which I barley wore. I unraveled the string before dropping it back into the bag and staring into Mitchie's eyes.

"Will I like it?" I asked as she nodded, her teeth still biting down on her bottom lip. I tugged on both ends of the box before a clicking sound echoed through the room. It was indeed a necklace sitting in the box, all golden and shiny.

"I um, I left the pendant at home, I thought why not give it to you later," she was waiting for my thank you. I knew the look in her eyes. She wanted me to kiss her, and God I wanted to.

"Thanks, I love it," was all I said. She rolled her eyes playfully before bringing one hand up to her chest.

"I know," her giggle made me smile.

"So what are you two planning on doing today?" I turned to my mom as she sprinkled something onto whatever was in the pan on the stove.

"I don't know," I really didn't. My mom nodded before rubbing her hands on her apron and turning towards the outside garden.

"Oh tomatoes," she placed her finger in her mouth before rushing towards the double glass doors, making her way outside. I faced Mitchie who was still starring at me before I leaned into her. My lips fell perfectly against hers as she smiled and I pressed a bit harder before pulling away.

"Thanks again," I don't know why me kissing and thanking her didn't bother her. But us just kissing did. I ran my fingers through my semi-tangled locks before standing.

"So what are we doing?"

"Well….its up to you birthday girl"

"I don't mind, you can choose"

"Whatever you pick I'll be fine," it always went like this. The entire back and forth thing. But I gave in to it, my body shook and things tingled that shouldn't and when her eyes came to mine is when I felt connected the most to her.

"Hey girls," I turned to face the top of the stairs. It was Derrick, previously I thought him and my brother had left. I guess not. "Since you two will be at it all day, Justin and I thought we'd take you two out to bowling and dinner," I faced Mitchie and she was turning bright red in the face.

"Sure, now I can actually get dressed," I didn't turn back as I made it to the steps. I once again took it one step at a time. I wanted Mitchie to watch me walk away, but then again, I really wouldn't know if she was if I didn't turn to face her. So once I made it to the last step which could spot the couch I turned back to look at her. Immediately her eyes dropped and I let the biggest smile take over my face. Then I turned to run towards my room meeting Derrick with his present once again in his hands.

"Open this now," he demanded as I nodded before lifting the thing into my hand. It too was a box, much larger than the one Mitchie gave me. I quickly opened it, revealing a golden bracelet, two to be exact. One with the name Alex written across it and the Other saying Mitchie.

"You gave me a box with…" I couldn't finish he pointed to the bracelets again. Their was writing on the other side of each of them. The one with my name on it said, _I give you my heart, so please don't break it._ And Mitchie's read_, A girl never broken, a heart given as a token._ I faced Derrick raising my eyebrow as he smiled.

"You like them? Mitchie can wear your name, and you can wear hers.

"You bought me a gift to give her?"

"Yup," I could feel tears trying to push past my eyes, but that would never happen. I frowned before smiling.

"You're the best friend in the entire world"

"I know," he answered as I ran to give him a hug. He ran his fingers along my back, patting it a bit before pulling away. "So anytime tonight you think is right, give it to her.

"Tonight? But she doesn't like me like…"

"Listen, trust me, just give it to her," I sighed and agreed before hugging him one last time and pushing him from the room. My heart was beating oddly fast, and I liked it, a lot.

……………………………….......................................................................................

After we ate breakfast, Mitchie, Justin, Derrick and I made out way down Waverly Place. We were heading to Derrick's truck that he got for his birthday a few months ago. Mitchie and I didn't walk side by side. I found that as dangerous territory as well. Instead I stood on the end near Derrick laughing it up with him as he spoke about things that most found disgusting, like my brother on the other hand. Once we made it to the silver truck, Mitchie and I climbed into the back as the boys took over the front. The interior was a bright white leather, that was hot in the summer and cold in the winter, unless the seat warmers were cut on. Mitchie had her legs laying across my lap. We both sat near a window, but she was the one facing me.

"So do you want to know what your pendant is of?" I forgot all about it. I was wearing the chain, running my fingers along one end to the next, smiling stupidly before she spoke to me.

"Uh sure," I waited for her answer.

"It's two hearts, like, one heart going through the other, it's really pretty," she stopped talking after that. Pressed a button on her window making the thing roll down. Everyone's ears popped. Justin complained and Derrick quickly faced me laughing before looking back at the road. Without thinking I placed my hands across her legs. I felt something, maybe her tense up, but she didn't say anything. She was in a short jean skirt with a bright pink top and black jacket. Her hair mostly pinned up with pieces falling in every direction, me on the other hand, wore pants and a black top, my hair was down with my curls getting tighter every hour. Derrick was also in jeans and a black shirt, but he also wore some type of jacket, I can't really explain it, because it looks like a sweater but it's a jacket. And my brother wore tan shorts and a red top, with matching sunglasses sitting in his hair.

When a decent song came onto the radio, I began tapping on Mitchie's legs, moving to the beat, before her leg became a guitar and I slid my fingers up and down her skin. I didn't notice how she was breathing harder, her eyes on me, and her hand pressed against the door handle, her holding on for dear life. But once the car stopped I looked up at her and I caught my breath and held it. My eyes were on hers and she looked so amazing with the sun shining against her skin. She plucked her legs from under me before sitting straight and I let out a breath. We stayed quiet for the rest of the ride to the bowling alley.

………………………………...............................................................................

I climbed from the car as my phone rung.

"Hello?"

"Its Harper"

"AHHHHH hi I missed you so much," and I did, every since she moved two years ago we've been a little distant, but never once missed important days to call one another.

"I missed you too, Happy Birthday miss newly seventeen year old"

"Why thank you miss turning on eighteen in a few weeks," her voice brought the biggest smile on my face. Mitchie understood my connection with Harper, she was like a sister I didn't have.

"Yeah the big one, eight, so what are you doing today for your big day?"

"I'm uh, going bowling and out to eat with Mitchie and my brother and his friend"

"Mitchie? She's still there? You still have the hugest crush on her?" I blushed hard when she said that, not only because she remembered but because Mitchie came close to me almost pressing her ear up to the phone.

"Yeah Mitchie's here," I handed the phone over to the girl but she shied away. "Harper I love you so much for calling, and you have got to see me one of these days"

"I love you too, and I can't come see you anytime soon, school stuff, but I promise Alex nothing can ever make us not be friends"

"I know"

"Bye, and have a awesome birthday"

"I will, bye," I smiled as we both hung up and Mitchie pulled my arm into hers as we all walked into the bowling alley. Several lanes were full already and as we got our shoes and things we ended up on the only one with bumpers.

"So who's the baby who needed bumpers?" Derrick asked as I stuck out my tongue at him. These bright green and yellow shoes were something else. They were odd looking.

"Should we do teams? I pick Derrick, woo you're not quick enough Alex," Justin both asked and answered himself before stating something towards me.

"Fine I have Mitchie, and I want you to know that she's scored a perfect three hundred game since she was fourteen. My brother stopped smiling and turned to his friend who nodded in agreement.

"Okay I switch"

"Sorry, no trade backs, besides it's my birthday and so I choose the best player around," I stuck out my tongue before we entered our names into the scoreboard. We all was ready to bowl on our little bumper lane.

………………………………....................................................................................

It was my turn and if it wasn't for Mitchie we'd be losing by now, she already had a perfect eight shots, and I had a few spares with a few pins left over on other turns. I grabbed Mitchie's wrist and made her walk up to the lane with me.

"I need your good luck," she smiled when I said that. I clutched her fingers with my left hand and held onto her tight before tossing my ball forward. It was about to clip the bumper when it curved and slammed into the middle pin, and the rest just fell down in a domino effect.

"HA," I screamed pulling Mitchie into me for a hug as my brother cam to take his turn. I was jumping up and down, my fingers never leaving the girl until my brother almost hit me with his ball. "Foul," I shouted before running to the snack bar. Mitchie came with me, pulling her hair from it's pinned up state.

"A large nacho and another Pepsi liter for table one," I said as the man behind the counter nodded and swiped my card. I was making my way back to the table when I noticed Mitchie still at the snack bar. I watched as she paid for something and turned to me smiling.

"What did you do?"

"You'll see" was the only answer she gave me as we made it back to the boys.

………………………………...................................................................................

The game was over and of course we won with four hundred something points to their two hundred and ninety, adding up the team scores. We ate our nachos and drunk our soda and just before we were going to leave I heard something.

"Happy Birthday to you…to you…happy birthday to you...born on this fine day….sunny and bright almost as if it was the month of may, happy birthday to you…to you..happy birthday to you…smile and live it up…its your birthday…so eat this cake right up." I turned to Mitchie as she wrapped her arms around me. Hugging me tight.

"Yum cake," Justin slid a few fingers across the top.

"Gross," I yelled blowing out the candles as everyone clapped, even people I didn't know. Mitchie pulled back and we all cut and ate the thing, in all of its chocolate glory.

"So who wants dinner?" I laughed when Derrick said that, because I knew neither one of us was hungry anymore, and it was practically seven.

"No one," I cringed out as we all stood.

"So can you drop us off at Mitchie's?" I asked the boy as he showed me his pearly whites.

"It will be my pleasure."

**I am so into this story once again. I love writing and especially for you guys, because you leave the most amazing reviews. I might even update The Class Trip Today. But I hope you guys like this because I have something amazing planned, thanks once again to Kittyspotneko, who helped me out of a VERY LONG writer's block.**


	6. Misery

**Okay this is the third chapter I'm writing today of this story, I'm on a role. This is what happens when I get excited and so into a story. I thank everyone for reviewing, you guys are fast on them as well. I love hearing the small bing, telling me a new review has just came in because that's the reason I write. Thank you guys so much and everything I do is dedicated to each and every one of you.**

**I'm practically freaking out because Demi tweeted last night saying**

**ddlovato: Yayyyy!!!! Tonight is so amazing!!! :D**

**I took that as her reading my story, if she did it or not…so Demi if you're reading…don't freak out…you're awesome! Don't delete that tweet.**

We arrived at Mitchie's house a few minutes after leaving the bowling alley, Waverly wasn't as big as it seemed.

"Don't forget Alex," Derrick said to me tapping his wrist as I nodded and he backed out of the driveway. Mitchie was already at her front door, unlocking the house as I made it next to her before we both walked in.

"Mom," she called out searching for Connie as I shook my head back and forth. "I guess she's not here," I nodded. The house was quiet, everything was in its place and had a place, unlike my house, because where things dropped we kept them there until my mom picked them up.

"You want something to drink?" I didn't answer because I caught a glimpse of a few boxes in the dining room to my right. The entire day was perfect and I barley thought about her moving, and when I finally pushed the entire idea out of my head I was reminded that she was in fact leaving.

"I really wish you weren't moving," I let sadness escape from my voice. Mitchie stepped up to me.

"I know, me too"

"I lost Harper and now….I just can't lose you too," it hurt speaking.

"Look just don't think about it as losing me, because you can never get rid of me, I'll always be there for you, no matter what," she slid both her hands into mine.

"But how can you when you're who knows where and I'm here?"

"Because Alex, I will never leave you behind," she sounded so sure of herself. I slowly removed my hands from hers before tapping my necklace.

"Oh the pendant," I said almost forgetting about it completely. Mitchie studied my face before making it up to her room. I watched her disappear behind a large corner before I walked into the dining room. Although the front of the house looked exactly the same as before, everything from the middle to the back was different, plain, boxed up and tapped together. I let my hand land on the closest one. The rough edges and material making my hands prick before I read the writing, _Mitchie's photos_. My throat burns after that, because whenever I swallow it becomes harder as tear try to force there was out, but I still don't let them, because if I cry now, I don't think I'll be able to stop. The box is tapped up, the words frilly and delicate against the brown material. Purple words outlining the box. It's definitely Mitchie's style.

"Here it….is," her voice trails off as she spots me. I turn to her, as my heart burns when I give her a small smile, a faint, not really meaning to come across smile. Her fist is balled up and I know something sits in her hand, in my effort to lighten up the mood I do the best relieved face I could. Because if I was anyone other than myself it wouldn't seem genuine.

"So where's my pendant? I need it to make this thing even more beautiful," Mitchie nodded reaching for my hand as I opened my palm out to her. Her fingers danced around my hand before I breathed in and she let the item fall. The edges were cool and chilled my hand, but others were warm. I lifted the thing up to the light, in which I flicked on and stared at it. The hearts were laced together perfectly, one holding a small "M" while the other, the larger one held a "A." I didn't want to make it out to be anything then what Mitchie might of bought them for, besides my mom agreed to it.

"I love it," it was the only thing I said about it as I pulled my necklace off and replaced it with the pendant hovering above my heart.

"I do too, that's why I got it, my mom thought I was nuts, but….I knew you'd love it"

"You showed your mom?"

"Yeah, she went with me to buy it, and your mom helped me pick it out, well she helped me agree that it was perfect for you," I smiled before turning back to the boxes in the room.

"Can we look at your pictures?" I asked.

"Yeah, just open it, I'm sure my mom will re-close it" and so I did. I fell onto my knees pulling at the tape as Mitchie crawled to the other side and helped. Once the tape was off we pealed the flaps back, and on top was a large picture of us when we were about nine. I was in a stupid sun dress, dark blue I believe and Mitchie was in a skort and top. Both of us were sitting on the ground having a pretend picnic with our stuffed animals, its weird because even back then I was crazy for her, but I just didn't know it then.

"Never mind," I said, I felt one tear dare to be bold and push past everything I was holding back. I couldn't do this, I couldn't let her leave me. "You know you could possibly live with me…I mean us, my family and me…my family," a giggle somehow escaped her lips and she closed the box back.

"I asked my mom, she would miss me a awful lot, I'm her only child you know"

"So, she can have more," I complained as a voice away from us spoke.

"Oh I can, can I?" Connie was in her pants suit, maybe coming from work. She looked exhausted but came to where we were anyway. I stood up first before helping Mitchie stand to her feet.

"You don't have to move, you can't," I pleaded with the woman as she hugged me.

"Happy Birthday sweetie, and trust me if my new job didn't call for it I wouldn't. I know you girls are amazing friends, and you can still be amazing friends, but I think I'd miss Mitchie too much if I left her behind"

"And I wouldn't?" I was almost at a higher level then the woman but I calmed down as she pulled away.

"Alex I know that the two of you are upset, but this is how its going to happen, Mitchie will be going with me, you can visit, we'll be moving to Edgemont," she sounded as if a city more than two hundred miles away and two hours away was in my best interest.

"Its still too far," and that was true, I'm able to walk ten minutes and be at Mitchie's, if I tried walking to Edgemont it might take all day.

"I know, but I promise you, the summers can be for you girls,, you can be with us or Mitchie can stay with you," I sighed. I knew there was no way in me winning against Connie, and I knew she was right, she was Mitchie's mom, but I was her soon to be future girlfriend, well in my mind I was at least.

"So girls are you hungry?" she asked as I shook my head "no" and Mitchie did the same. "Good because I'm beat," she laughed before kissing Mitchie's forehead and tapping my shoulder, before walking up the stairs and possibly to her room.

"Huh, we should get out of here," I said speaking about the room and as I made my way to the arch Mitchie spoke.

"What's this?" I turned to see what she was talking about. In her hands was one of the bracelets Derrick gave to me. If it was the Alex one I felt a bit better but then again the entire love inscription would decimally need to be explained.

"I um, its just a bracelet," I walked up to the girl as she looked around it, she had her fingers trailing along the outside.

"Alex,…its pretty," she read my name off and I sighed before she handed it to me. She didn't read the inside and I was relieved but then again I didn't know what was there until I was told.

"What about this one," she plucked another one from the floor, I quickly grabbed it from her.

"Sorry, I can't let you see it just yet," wow smooth move.

"Its for me?" her smile was big.

"Um….yeah, but…now's not a good time," I said before walking into the hallway. I was now sick to my stomach thinking about Mitchie moving, everything about it upset me, maybe because her mom didn't give either one of us a fair amount of time to cope with this.

"So birthday girl, what else are you planning to do today?" Mitchie brushed her hand across mine before stepping in front of me.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure my mom wants me to be there, but….I don't know"

"Oh"

"You know since you didn't stay over last night you can today"

"Um, I uh, sure, I'll get some stuff," she darted up those stairs and around the corner faster than she had ever done before. I kinda skipped up the steps as I crashed into Connie carrying towels.

"Oh I'm so sorry," I pleaded, lifting up white towels into the woman's arm.

"Its okay, so Mitchie's staying at your place?" was she eves dropping on us. I nodded before pulling away. She still looked extremely tired. "I can give you girls a ride."

"No thanks, it's pretty warm outside, and my house isn't that far so…"

"Yeah, well happy birthday, save me a slice of cake," her hand landed on the top of the towels before she made her way down the hall. I carried myself three doors down to Mitchie's room. She wasn't packing clothes at all, she was sitting on her bed whispering before sliding her fingers across one of her song books. I watched her from the doorway, smiling before her eyes trailed from the page. I tried my best not to look but ended up hitting my back on the wall.

"Alex?" she sounded worried.

"Yeah," I groaned, letting out a heap of air revealing myself from my obvious hiding spot.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I um knocked some towels over that your mom had"

"Oh, well, do you think we can see if Derrick is staying over?" I knew she spoke to him a lot like I did. He was just an amazing person to talk to, and he understood me, and maybe he understood her.

"He practically lives at my house, but I'll call him and see while you get things together"

"Okay," she stood and walked to her drawers as I turned around and removed my phone from my jeans dialing out.

"Hey Derrick"

"Oh Alex, sup, so are you too getting along"

"What type of question is that? Of course we're getting along"

"Really well?"

"Oh shut up, look tell my brother you're staying over"

"Tell him, maybe I should ask?"

"No tell him, Mitchie's staying over, we can all hang out"

"Sounds like my kind of party, I'll be there"

"Good, so you don't have anything to do?"

"Now you ask?" he laughs, "but I don't have anything to do"

"Good, I guess we'll see you when we get there"

"Yeah, talk to ya later miss head over hills"

"Shut up," I giggled clicking the phone off, finding Mitchie ready to go.

………………………………...............................................................................

Today the walk to my house seemed extremely short, no more than five minutes. Mitchie was quiet the entire time so I just hammered her down for some information about the move. I had to get over it, even though on the surface of my heart it was pounding hard, desperately begging to find a way for her to stay. We spotted Derrick's truck not that far from my house.

"We haven't been in the sub station all day, lets go, I think I want a shake," that's the first thing Mitchie said to me, so I drug my feet following after her, even though if both my legs were broken I'd find a way to tag along. The sub station was packed, I mean the line almost reached out the door. My mom and dad we're the only two working today, tables needed to be wiped down and food was getting past around extremely slow.

"Well I will be going this way," I began backing up before Mitchie slid her fingers between mine. Why did my heart break the sound barrier between my ears, because it did echoing in my head, and the blood in my body seemed to turn up to the temperature of hell. I felt my cheek burns and maybe Mitchie took notice because after she tugged me into her a bit she let go.

"Don't you want to help you parents?"

"No not really," I spoke before she crossed her arms and raised a eyebrow.

"But it's myyyyyy birthday," I stomped as she smiled and grbbed my hand once more.

"Okay, you sit at the counter and I'll help," I felt a little bad for actually letting her do what she said she was going to do. She sat me down on one of the bar stools and headed into the kitchen. She knew where everything was and slid on a apron before coming out into the diner. She had a pen behind her ear and a notepad in her hand.

"What will it be miss?" she popped gum. How did she do all of this in less then a minute? Maybe she was a wizard and I didn't know about it.

"Nothing yet, I'm waiting for someone"

"Really who?" she leaned against the table, her elbow pressing against the granite.

"Someone who has the most gorgeous brown eyes in the world, and a smile that can light up the sky," after I said that Mitchie grinned, rolling her eyes as my dad waved over to her.

"Well she sounds beautiful but duty calls," she pressed her lips against my forehead and blushed leaving me there smiling stupidly at her as she walked away.

"That was adorable," Derrick chimed in as he sat in the seat next to me.

"What? Where did you come from?"

"Upstairs, your brother is about to help your folks, so I see you gave her the bracelet"

"No"

"Oh, but you guys are definitely flirting with each other"

"Psh no we're not," I hid my face from the boy as a shake from my mom slid in front of me.

"Wow you're using psh, that's Mitchie's thing"

"I….look whatever"

"Oh you so want to kiss her"

"What? No…..we're just friends"

"Are you blind Alex? You love her and she kissed you, look I'm telling you, don't take things too short"

"What?"

"Don't look at this as if it's nothing"

"Don't say that, because if I begin thinking that there can be more than just a friendship with Mitchie now….ugh I'd be heartbroken when she leaves"

"Won't you be heart broken anyway when she's gone?" I turned from Derrick and into the crowd, spotting Mitchie shifting through the crowd with trays.

"I'm gonna' be heart broken either way," I turn back to the boy as he keeps quiet. The night just takes one slow shift after another until everyone in the shop is gone and Mitchie's back at my side, no apron, pen or notepad near her. She's slowly sipping away at the shake I barley touched, I stare at her from the side of my eye. One hand is cupping the glass while the other sits on the counter. Derrick is in the back cleaning up tables with my brother as I sigh out loud. But that's when I hear my mom, Max, dad, Justin and Derrick belt out..

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Alex, Happy Birthday to you…."

"Tooooo yoooouuuu," Max did that line and I laughed as my mom sat a large sheet cake, blue and green in front of me. A plastic want sat at the base with small wizards on a football field. I giggled again before staring at my candle and closing my eyes. I listened to my heart thump in my ears before I felt Mitchie grab my hand. I didn't open my eyes but I did feel her fingers go through mine. I took a deep breath and blew out my candles wishing and praying in my heart, that one day, Mitchie would be mine.

**Okay yay I updated, told you guys I would. The Class Trip, will also have one but I need to take a nap first. Another new chapter tomorrow or I might add it today. Thanks for always sticking around with my, you guys are awesome!**


	7. Moments

**I hope you guys enjoy this…and thanks for sticking with me…I love thanking you guys!**

After the small party held for me in the sub shop all of us went upstairs to watch a movie, although Max had to go to bed and my parents went out for a bit that night. Derrick sat on one end of the couch, Mitchie was in the middle and I was on the other end while Justin sat on the floor hogging all of the popcorn. I was barley paying attention to what was on screen, I never do really, at least not when I have something more beautiful to gaze at. The dim light from the screen flashed against Mitchie's face, she laughed on a few parts and I just watched her lips move. Derrick faced me, smiling as I narrowed my eyes ignoring him, still keeping mine glued on the brunette in the middle.

"I love….this part," Mitchie had faced me, her words lowering when she saw my eyes on her before she refaced the screen and finished her sentence. Derrick wanted to laugh, I saw it in his eyes but he turned away and dug his face into his arm. Luckily a funny part came up and he belted out the funniest tune before he went retarded on us.

"Ha-ha…ha…ha…haaaaa," his face expression was priceless, he had his mouth flung open and eyes wide.

"Dude, it wasn't that funny," Justin proclaimed as I agreed. Mitchie didn't face me, she smiled at Derrick and went back to the screen. Maybe I freaked her out by starring at her, but hey she looked or else she wouldn't have known.

The night was perfect, quiet and it felt like a all girl sleepover, although my brother and his friend was even better girl's then Mitchie and me. They were the only boys I knew he was extremely open to talking about their feelings.

"Okay Justin your turn," we all turned to my brother. The movie was over, the light was on and we could see each other clearly.

"Um, well I really like this one girl at school, she's tall, blonde, and smart, just the way I like them"

"Boring, boring, and pathetic," I said before facing Derrick.

"Well you all know I don't date, and if it's weird sue me, but a lot of people tell me I'm like a gay friend they never had, I'm not gay, just openly a happy person, but I'm a person who loves blondes as well, or red-heads, their all hot"

"Mitchie," I faced the girl, not really sure she was going to answer in the first place.

"I um, bru…people with….," she began picking at her nails. I let a small smile play across my face as it grew, "brown hair," her eyes flickered up to mine before they dropped and her cheeks began turning a light shade of red.

"Well that was fun," I shouted before Derrick flung a few popcorn kernels at my head.

"You likeeeee?…answer it Alex," he demanded, smirking before I sighed.

"Brunettes, so there ya go, preferably with bangs, and a great personality and smile," hell I was desperate for Mitchie to catch on. The girl was a dark shade of red when I refaced her, still picking at her nails.

"Guys don't wear bangs, well some do but…" Derrick hit my brother in the arm. They both knew I was crazy head over hills for Mitchie but we just had to make it clear to her.

"So what's next at out co-ed sleepover? Truth or Dare anyone," I think Derrick was more into this night then any of us. I looked pass Mitchie and saw his eyebrow raised.

"Make room, my ass hurts on this floor," Justin said as he sat on Mitchie's lap. She giggled before pushing on his back and he slid between her and Derrick. And now we were even closer, I felt her warm skin, highly warm skin brush against mine. She fixed her self on the seat and I ran my hand against her cheek, she looked shocked as she turned to me, I slowly ran a long string of her hair behind her ear, smiling faintly before sliding my hand down her hair and back into my lap.

"Is it hot in here to anyone, cause…its hot," I wanted to kiss her when she said that., Right then and there, I didn't care who was watching.

"Here," I gave her my soda I was drinking on, I mean a few sips and I didn't want the stuff anymore, she sipped on it before holding it in her hands. Her face still red, but not as bright as it was.

"Who wants to go first?" Derrick asked and since he's the one who wanted to play I dub him the first one.

"You're going first, I dare you to stick seven cubes of ice in your underwear and sit down until it melts,"

"What? Why can't Justin do that?"

"Because I dared you, and then you can dare someone next"

"Oh I got you Alex, believe me, I got you," he ran over into the kitchen, pulled out ice and walked over to the couch with it. He smiled at me before sliding the stuff in his pants and sitting there, making all typed of faces. I think I laughed the hardest as he stared at me and shook to Dare me, because I mean really…we don't ask..Truth or Dare, we give it to you the way we wanted it, wow, that sounds kinky.

"Alex, I dare you to tell everyone in this room who you're crushing on," it wasn't a laughing matter anymore. I swear, why would he do this to me on my birthday? "I mean, I know, your brother knows…Mitchie do you know?" she didn't look up at him, and at that moment I think she knew the entire time I was crushing on her, and she caused me to suffer by trying to not tell her, and freak out whenever we touched.

"I'm not crushing on anyone, I think I might be in love," I stopped, I swear you could hear a pen drop in the silent room. Mitchie looked up at me, I saw the tears forming in her eyes before she bit her bottom lip and looked back at her hands.

"Okay who do you love?"

"That's too questions, and so I pass on the second one," the boys booed me and Mitchie didn't look back up, she took herself out of the game, and forced all tears that dared to fall to stay in her eyes for as long as they could.

………………………………................................................................................

I sat on my bed with my legs crossed. I was in my silk pajama shorts and tank listening to soft music play in the background. Mitchie was spread across the foot-end of the bed reading a magazine in her boy shorts and top. She barley said anything to me since the game which ended a half an hour ago. I watched as she flipped through the pages in the book, filling out puzzles and charts as I tapped my fingers against my legs.

"Mitchie," I let my words shake before they came out, they still sounded horrible. Her eyes came off the page and sat on me before she turned back to her book. "I'm sorry about tonight, I thought the game was going to be fun and stuff, you shouldn't have quit."

"I'm sorry," was all she said. Can you believe it, she didn't let anything else come after that.

"I'm really in love, I know I am…and I'm sorry for not telling you…you're my best friend in the entire world and I would never ever want to hurt you, my friendship with you means the world to me," she sat up and closed her magazine, laying the open page against the be before she crawled up towards me. God she shouldn't have done that, she was already looking sexy in her pj's and now her crawling towards me…she stopped in front of me, staring me directly in the eyes.

"Our friendship means the world to me as well, and I would never want either of us to damage that, or pull it apart," her words cut me deep, because I think she wanted me to feel it. I nodded as she came into my lap, her body against mine was burning every inch of me. Her hands came onto my shoulder as she tried her best to sit down her eyes were shining from the table lamp. She placed her forehead against mine before her lips danced against my skin, our lips were perfect in this position, but something always happens to make up stop. This time it was my brother and Derrick walking in. Mitchie was so scared that she practically hopped out of my lap and fell against the bed before falling on the floor. I covered my mouth trying not to laugh. Neither boy saw us in our lip-lock but god, it felt like being caught was going to kill me, my heart was pounding extremely hard that I was getting a bit delusional.

"What's all this then?" Derrick asked running to my bed hopping into it.

"Its late guys, go to your room," I said as Mitchie stood off the floor, I was planning on helping her but I think I was momentarily paralyzed. She was brushing her fingers across her lips as Justin walked over to her. "Guys get out," I ordered but neither budged.

"We saw your light on and was like, lets make sure these two are playing nice," I was now feeling horrible, because Derrick is the one who always knows what's going on and if I didn't know any better I think he knew what was happening. I mean Mitchie knows I love her, the boys are acting weird, what if they all were plotting against me?

"Guys we're tired, get out," after Justin said something to Mitch they did finally leave the room. I turned to her but she once again ignored me, it was as if this kiss didn't happen either. She crawled into bed next to me and made her back face me before I slid under the covers. I clicked the light off and cursed myself in my head.

"We're leaving tomorrow," was all I heard. Out of the cars outside, the birds awake past when they should be, and a few airplanes Mitchie's words rung high.

"What? But.."

"I told you we were leaving, my mom decided that she wanted to get some things up to the house tomorrow," I couldn't breath. It was happening again, that heart wrenching, spine tingling, skin burning feeling. I tried sucking in air but only a small amount made it into my lungs.

"Mitchie you can't leave me," I whispered as I heard her shift, rattling the bed covers before her arms came across my waist and her head rested against my neck.

"I can't leave you," was all she said as I felt something fall against my skin. It was tears, it felt like small sticky drips of something cold, tickling my skin but burning through it as well. I could feel her heart, it was hurting just like mine, pounding against her chest, and breaking her soul slowly.

………………………………..................................................................................

I didn't sleep at all that night, I kept Mitchie wrapped up between me, her arms around my waist and her head against my neck while one of her legs sat between mine. I kissed her forehead so many times through the night, breathing against her hair, praying that fate wasn't as cruel to me as it has been in my past. This was one person I never wanted to lose. I tried singing a few times into Mitchie's ear, but words pulled at my heart and my throat tightened and I cried. I wanted all of this pain to go away, and I know people say that it's better to have loved and loss to never have loved at all, but that's not true. I'd rather have never felt like this, so helpless and lost, and afraid, then to feel amazing all the time, kissing and touching on the girl who barley gave any physical contact to me. The sun was coming up in the sky, the cloud vanished and it seemed as if nothing outside of this room was phased by my breaking heart. How did Justin know that Mitchie was leaving today? Oh that's right, he's always talking to her mom. Connie and I are close, but not that close, we keep our distance.

I feel Mitchie breath into my neck and I cherish that moment, whispering in her ear again. Slowly letting my lips rub across her skin before I give her a gentle kiss and pull back. I hate feeling like this, I don't want to feel like this anymore. I press my lips up to Mitchie's ear one last time.

"I..I love you Mitchie, more than a friend, and you can't leave me here, you just can't," I feel her move, prying herself away from me. All this time she hasn't said anything and was awake without me knowing. Her eyes are on mine before she pulls herself up, sitting on her legs, me pushing up against the head board. I don't say anything, I reach over to my end table and pull out the bracelets Derrick gave me. I hand her the one with my name on it.

"Read the message," I pointed at the inscription. She didn't turn away from me yet. Her face was dull, she looked saddened before she did as I was told whispering out.

"I give you my heart, so please don't break it," she slowly sat the bracelet down on the sheets I was under and climbed from the bed. Her eyes, so pitiful and worried searched my face before she turned away from me, grabbing her things. It was at least six in the morning and she backed out of my door. I sat in my bed waiting for her to come back, but as the time passed by she didn't return. The house was alive with sound, everyone moving happily about as I pressed my face into my pillow, crying my heart out.

**I almost updated the wrong chapters to each story..that would have sucked…but I doubt you guys would have been confused, the story names would have just been wrong. **

**Its not over guys, maybe two to three more chapters. Anyway once again I was given great advice on what to do next…also if you guys read THE CLASS TRIP, if you mention something I did in both of these stories that we're the same I'll mention you in the next chapter. But I think I did more than one thing.**


	8. Mission

**Tell me why when I cut my light off last night, I crawled into bed and slammed my head against the wall? I knew it was there, and I was thinking about hitting it, but I didn't actually think it'd happen. Also my bestie called me and said she has the huge Demi and Selena poster and she showed me a pic. I can't wait to get it, its so amazing.**

I don't know how long I was in my room crying my eyes out with my door open. No one stepped in to ask what was wrong or what was going on, not even Derrick. I heard them speaking down the hall but I barley paid attention. My eyes were red, I could barley see, my nose was stuffy and I was in no mood to move around. After what seemed like hours I sat up and faced the open door. I could still see Mitchie walking out, her eyes towards the floor and my heart burning for her to stay. I can't breath, it hurts to do so. I'm also shaking, but I don't mind it much, it keeps me where I am. A couch rolls in and I can see I was lost in my thoughts because Derrick finally stepped into the room, he was slowly pushing the door closed.

"I um…," he stopped speaking sliding into bed next to me. I shook my head pulling a pillow into my lap, pressing my fingers deep into the fabric before pushing it up to my chest and placing my chin on the long end.

"I know that you hurt Alex, but…you can't just let Mitchie leave, at least not without saying goodbye"

"She….I can't….she can't do this to me," my voice sounded horrible, it was shaky and groggy, and I whimpered through every broken word.

"I just think its stupid if you don't…"

"Don't what? I've chased after her for a very long time and she's still doing this to me. Its like she doesn't even care"

"Alex she does its just…"

"Oh whatever," I rolled my eyes as my heart tightened. Derrick tried wrapping his arms around me but I pulled back, knocking his hand away before staring at him. "If she really cared…she would have stayed"

"Alex, you're not listening you have to chase after her"

"Why? My heart….I can't take this anymore, and if I chase after her again and she breaks my heart….again…I can't live through this," I took a big breath against my pillow before crying once more. My throat began burning, words no longer wanted to escape them.

"Look Alex, I know you're hurting, but I bet Mitchie is as well, if neither one of you says goodbye to the other… you want to know what's going to happen?" I didn't answer I just let him speak as my tears trampled along the pillow's fabric, rolling off onto the bed. "The both of you are going to regret it, the both of you are going to push each other away, and the both of you are going to lose something that means the world to you," I couldn't see anymore. The tears covered my eyes and I didn't care, my heart was burning, pressing against my chest and somehow tearing my skin apart, I knew it.

"Alex, what are you going to do?" his words pounded against my heart, it totally skipped through my ears and flowed down to my chest, before it clicked in my head.

"But she just left without saying anything"

"You gave her this?" Derrick plucked the golden bracelet off of the bed and ran his fingers across it as I nodded. "And she left?" I nodded once more before sucking in some air.

"I can't make her feel what she doesn't," Derrick stared at me and sighed.

"I'm going to tell you this only because I want you out of this bed and over Mitchie's house in the next few minutes do you hear me?"

"What?" I was confused as he tapped the bracelet.

"Mitchie has came to me plenty of times Alex, more than once. She was confused, lost, hurt, and crying so many times over you."

"Over me?" I gave him my full attention although tears still fell, they flowed slower.

"Yes over you. Alex the both of you trust me, and I can honestly say that Mitchie loves you, she wants to be with you, but if you haven't noticed she's scared, and so are you."

"I'm not scared to be with her"

"Are you sure? Are you sure that your parents would allow it? Are you sure that you can handle being judged, because I believe you're strong Alex, but Mitchie….she can't do this without you, she's not strong without you, but she's scared…with you," I felt my head pound, as I studied Derrick's face.

"But she's always pushing me away"

"So what Alex, push back, but forward, the both of you need to be together and I mean now because I can't always be there, now get out of bed," Derrick stood and made his way to my drawer pulling clothes out, tossing them at me.

"What am I suppose to do? Go up to her and what?"

"Kiss her, talk to her, I don't care, but you better get up now, she's leaving sometime today Alex," once he was done tossing different things out of my closet he ran over to the bed and rose a few different pair of jeans up. "These, these….these…pick one," he was basically doing things on his own before he disappeared into my bathroom and returned with a wash cloth. He actually came into my face, pressed his fingers into my chin and began scrubbing my tears. I cringed and let him do whatever before he pulled back and placed clothes into my arms.

"Go and don't take forever, I'll drive," I didn't move, all of this was happening too fast. He actually wanted me to go after Mitchie when not too long ago she left me laying in this bed crying my heart out. "NOW ALEX," I slowly stood and carried myself into the bathroom, locking the door, turning on the shower and leaning up against it, breathing slow. If this was going to happen today, I was praying it was going to happen right.

………………………………....................................................................................

I slowly put on my clothes, Derrick was banging at the door wildly but I was still in shock. Mitchie liked me, but I love her, so like and love are on two entire different levels. I needed to hear it from her, but it would still break my heart, she was leaving, so what was the point in doing any of this.

"DAMN IT ALEX, COME ON," Derrick yelled as I heard Justin say something, but it was in a whispered tone. I stared at myself, my hair still wet but not dripping, my torn up black and red shirt layering over my blue jeans and my toes exposed. I took a silent breath, brushed my wet hair with my fingers and stepped near the door opening it.

"Lets go," Justin rose me up over his shoulder and carried me towards my room door. Derrick grabbed my shoes and I kicked hard, I was scared. I could don this.

"Stop kicking him Alex, and I think you're going to need this," I don't know how but Derrick slid both bracelets over my arm.

"Guys what are you doing?" My mom asked as my dad turned towards us. He began chewing on a piece of pizza before waving at us.

"We're taking Alex to Mitchie," Justin struggled to say as I dug into his skin.

"Oh, be nice guys," and with that we were out the door. I wanted all of this to stop, the fast rush of things, my heart racing, the world moving, everything.

"Alex do you want Mitchie or not?" Derrick asked as we stood near his car, my feet against the concrete.

"With all my heart"

"Then we're going to do this, now!" I shook and agreed before getting in the car. There was no point in putting on my shoes, I was shaking anyway. The drive seemed slow but fast, we arrived in a few minutes. A large white moving truck was outside with a few guys loading boxes. I saw Connie speaking to the guys as they carried things this way and that.

"Go Alex, and don't come back until you have a girlfriend," Derrick said as I swallowed hard and opened the car door. Once I was out the walk across the street felt awkward, but then again my toes were knocking against the gravel. Connie watched me make my way over to her before she smiled.

"Good morning Alex," she pulled me into a hug before looking down. "You're bare today"

"I um, I wish you didn't have to move," I was speaking truthfully.

"Yeah, me too, but like I said you can still visit"

"You can count on it," I turned towards the men moving things. I saw Mitchie's boxes and my throat burned again. I turned back to Connie. "Is Mitchie…"

"She's upstairs, I guess saying goodbye to the house she's known since she was a kid. And Alex, I'm glad you came to say see you later, because Mitchie was upset and worried that you wouldn't." I nodded and carried myself passes the archway. The entire house was cleared out, except for a few tables and chairs. I wrapped my fingers around the banister and slid my hand up and down the smooth surface as I took one step at a time to the girl's room. The house was quiet until men came in and moved a few things, but it was silent again a few seconds after. Mitchie's room door was cracked open. I took it slow, breathing and thinking about what Derrick said. His stupid voice playing in my head, but I've always loved him for being such an amazing friend. A small uneven tune reaches my ears, broken words floating through the air just before I placed my fingers on the knob.

"Mom, a few more minutes," Mitchie's voice was horrible, I mean it was amazing to hear her but she sounded almost as worse as I did when she left me earlier.

"Knock….knock," I actually built up the strength to speak before pushing open the room door, revealing the girl sitting on the wood with her legs crossed and her guitar in her hands. Her finger plucking a few strings. She didn't stop moving her hands when she heard me, she looked up and smiled before going back at it. Small whispered escaper her lips at first before she began singing a bit louder, her pitch reaching the highest level and her voice sounding more than music to my ears.

"Your hand in mine

Turning back the hands of time

Kissing me as if it was the last time

Words left unsaid

Promises that we've had

Swearing that we'd never miss them again

I'd never thought I'd see the day

When you left me here

Singing this sweet melody

Crying all these tears

Never will I break

Never will I forget

Never is a word that you've held so dear

But listen to this song

Break through this heart

Kiss away all these fears…."

"Mitchie, I'm sorry about pushing things on you, too fast, and I..," I watched as she stood up and sat her guitar down.

"I thought you wouldn't have came and, I'm sorry for just walking out on you"

"Its okay, I just thought that you'd want to be…"

"Your girlfriend?"

"Well I didn't think about it but now that you bring it up," I laughed as Mitchie walked up to me.

"I'm not ready," I didn't say anything after that and neither did she, her hand slammed against my cheeks as her lips covered mine. She ran her fingers down my hands before cupping them and the next thing I knew I was pushed against the wall, she was completely taking control over me. I was breathing hard into the kiss and my feet brushing against the wall. I didn't know what to think of the situation but I pried my hands from Mitchie's and placed them gently around her waist. She was basically ravishing my lips, brushing them but it felt so good. But it stopped when I tried taking control. Her lips were pulled away and both of us were inches apart again. I could feel her breath against my skin though, warming me. Her hand slid down my arm and she brought it up to her. I watched as she plucked my bracelet off, well the one that belonged to her and wrapped it around her wrist. She smiled faintly at me, pecked my lips and pulled back before her mom walked into the room.

"Okay Mitch," her voice made me shake as I turned to the brunette.

"I can't let you go"

"Alex its not as if I have a choice, my mom is leaving, you know my family, my dad will be there and…I need them"

"And I need you," her eyes brightened at that before she pulled me into a hug. It was long, she lingered there long enough to let my skin burn. She walked over to her guitar and pulled it up around her neck and took a deep breath.

"Walk me out?" My heart was burning again, but somehow it felt slightly better than before. I frowned, taking Mitchie's hand and walking with her to her mother's truck.

"Everything I have ever wanted has always been right here," she whispered.

"Everything I have ever wanted has always been….in you," I didn't whisper, hell I wanted the world to hear it. She came into me shyly at first hugging me, but then she ignored her mom in the car and pulled our lips together. I cherished that moment as well.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips as she giggled and pulled back. My feet were cold now. Mitchie stepped back and placed her guitar in the back seat. I walked around to the other side with her before the tears finally came back to me.

"I promise I'll be back," she hopped into the car and I held her hand for a bit, her mom signaled she was pulling away and I frowned, before tears dripped onto my cheeks. When Connie did finally pull off I noticed my brother across the street with Derrick. I ran over to them, hopped in the car and once I was about to break down and cry my phone rang.

"And I love you too," Mitchie's voice was music to my ears, and that really began the water works.

"Oh god, this is awesome, I just had this leather cleaned."

**I don't know if I'm making another chapter, I plan to, if one isn't up tomorrow then chances are this is how I'm ending it. Thanks for always being there and one-shots will be coming up. All new ones this time, check my profile for the pairings, but Demena will still be one of the ones I write.**


End file.
